


Movies with Vampires

by writemydreams



Series: To Love a Vampire [18]
Category: D (Band), MEJIBRAY, Penicillin (Band)
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: A collection of scenes of Tsunehito watching movies with his various vampire friends, and Asagi learning what to never watch with his lover.Written in 2015.





	Movies with Vampires

**Title:** Movies with Vampires  
**Author:** [](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/)**write_my_dreams**  
**Pairing:** Asagi x Tsunehito, Hakuei x MiA  
**Genre:** AU, supernatural  
**Warning:** Tsune trying to be a matchmaker, mild language.  
**Disclaimer:** The band members portrayed do not belong to me, the movie Tsunehito watches with Ruiza and MiA is loosely based off the book "Darkness Breaks" by Jessica Sorensen. Everything else is my invention and the writing is mine.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Chapter(s):** 1/1  
**Summary:** A collection of scenes of Tsunehito watching movies with his various vampire friends, and Asagi learning what to never watch with his lover.  
**Author's Comment:** This started out as two separate scenes in my notebook and I wanted to add in more to show how the vampires have accepted Tsunehito into their little community. I thought of adding some additonal scenes but didn't want things to drag on.

  
“Thanks for coming shopping with me,” Ruiza said pausing to give Tsunehito a bright smile.  
  
“Thanks for inviting me.” It’d been fun to spend time with Ruiza. Shopping with Asagi could get annoying since he always dragged Tsunehito into furniture stores and was likely to buy anything with a rose motif even if he already had a nice couch and more than enough dishware.  
  
_“You hardly eat, why do you need new plates?”_  
  
_“They’re pretty! Look at the roses,”_ Asagi protested.  
  
Tsunehito smiled fondly. Asagi did love his roses. At least with Ruiza, he was dragged into restaurants and bakeries. He’d rather eat cookies than look at cups.  
  
Ruiza adjusted his grip on his shopping bags. “Where should we go next?”  
  
“Hm…” Tsunehito wasn’t sure. He paused as his phone vibrated. He fumbled to get it out of his pocket, seeing a text from Hide-Zou. “Hang on.”  
  
_You know that vampire movie we wanted to see? It’s out already. Want to see it tomorrow? Hiroki might come depending on the time._  
  
Tsunehito could never turn down a vampire movie. _Sure,_ he typed back. _What are the times?_ This would be the first time he’d watch a vampire movie with his best friend and a real vampire while knowing what Hiroki was. He’d joined them before, laughing at the terrible storylines and overdramatic acting. The two humans had been so oblivious.  
  
The next message was a list of movie times. Daytime wouldn’t work since Tsunehito was bartending then. Definitely wouldn’t work if Hiroki came. _Night is better,_ he responded. Hopefully Hiroki would tell Hide-Zou the truth about himself soon. And ask him out finally. What was he waiting for anyway?  
  
“Is Asagi texting you?” Ruiza asked, distracting him from thoughts of matchmaking.  
  
Tsunehito shook his head. “No, Hide-Zou. Asking about movies tomorrow.” While Ruiza was the polar opposite of the stereotypical cool, brooding vampire and would probably get a kick out of seeing movies about his kind, Tsunehito was hesitant to invite him. He didn’t know what types of movies Ruiza liked or what type of viewer he was. Chatty, giggly, or quiet? He’d made the grave mistake of watching a historical movie with Atsushi and Asagi last week. He hadn’t been able to follow anything since the vampires kept laughing about inaccuracies. Fortunately that’d just been at Asagi’s home rather than a theater. If Ruiza was giggly like they had been it’d be too obnoxious to bring him to the theater.  
  
“What movie? I’ve been meaning to check what’s at the theater.”  
  
“Um… it’s a vampire movie.” Tsunehito brushed his hair back. “Hide-Zou and I have a tradition of watching bad vampire movies while eating pizza. This one actually looks good, but given you are a vampire…” he trailed off as Ruiza laughed in response.  
  
“Being a vampire doesn’t mean I hate vampire movies. Some of us do, but I like them. MiA and I like to watch them to annoy Hakuei.” Ruiza grinned. “Honestly, I like most movies. Except historical ones… years of trauma from Atsushi and Asagi. Ugh, they’re so irritating with historical movies. Pointing out every inaccuracy then they act like they have to explain things.” He rolled his eyes. “Makes me feel like a baby.”  
  
Tsunehito couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s how I felt.”  
  
Ruiza adjusted his bags again. “If you don’t mind a vampire tagging along I’ll join you. You don’t have to worry about me talking; I’ll be too busy eating popcorn anyway.”  
  
Tsunehito smiled slightly. It was easy to imagine Ruiza with a huge bucket of popcorn. He’d probably get chocolate to go with it too. He definitely loved eating human foods and sweets. “Let’s see it tomorrow then. Hiroki might come too,” he added. It was strange to think that before the incident with Jin, Tsunehito had never met Hiroki’s friends outside of the band. Now they had mutual friends.  
  
Ruiza beamed. “I’d love to! What about Asagi? Or would that be too many vampires… three to two could be awkward.”  
  
“I… wasn’t sure about inviting him.” Asagi was his boyfriend now so he should invite him. He didn’t want Hide-Zou to be overwhelmed with company though or feel like Tsunehito was choosing his boyfriend over him.  
  
“It might be too many vampires,” Ruiza mused. “And it’s so you can spend time with your friend. Oh well, if it’s good I could always take Asagi and MiA out sometime.”  
  
“If it’s good maybe we can all go together,” Tsunehito suddenly laughed. “If you get a boyfriend it could be a triple date.”  
  
Ruiza snorted. “I highly doubt Hakuei would be interested in coming. MiA might convince him to come… Hakuei thinks he’s tough, but he’d do anything to make MiA happy.”  
  
“Guess we have to see it first and decide if it’s worth trying for a triple date,” Tsunehito replied. A group date could be fun if Hiroki and Hide-Zou got together. Then he wouldn’t be the only human in a group of vampires.  
  
_The next night_  
  
“I can’t believe I’m seeing a vampire movie with two vampires,” Tsunehito laughed. It was still so bizarre to think about. “Oh, Rui, Hide-Zou doesn’t know that Hiroki is a vampire. He doesn’t know anything about the Tokyo vampires.”  
  
Ruiza nodded. “I know. Hiroki has worked hard to blend in with humans. I’d never blow his cover.”  
  
Tsunehito nodded. “Okay.” He wondered how Hide-Zou would react once Hiroki told him the truth. If he’d be relieved that his theory was correct or alarmed. Shit, how would he react to finding out that Tsunehito had narrowly escaped death at the hands of a rogue vampire? There was so much he had to keep from Hide-Zou. It sucked to hide things from your best friend.  
  
They dropped the subject as they reached the theater. Hiroki was standing outside with Hide-Zou, talking about their band and the new song they were composing. Unsurprisingly Hiroki noticed them first.  
  
“Hey. What, you’re not smuggling in a purse full of food?” Hiroki asked glancing Ruiza over. He’d dressed simply in jeans and a sweater.  
  
“No,” Ruiza huffed. “I’m buying popcorn and candy inside.”  
  
“Have you smuggled food into the theater before?” Tsunehito asked. It was weird to think of a vampire doing that.  
  
“Everyone has,” Ruiza replied with a wave of his hand.  
  
Fair enough.  
  
“How’s your band going?” Tsunehito asked, changing the subject.  
  
“Good, we’re performing at Edge next Saturday,” Hide-Zou replied, looking eager. Tsunehito saw the same passion on Hiroki’s face. They loved their band and would hopefully the attention of a good label soon.  
  
Ruiza grinned. “Sounds fun. Tickets still on sale? I haven’t seen you play in a while.”  
  
“They are. Want one? I can bring you home with me and get you one,” Hiroki offered.  
  
Tsunehito smirked at Hide-Zou. “Why don't you go home with him after the movie?” he teased earning a snort from the vampires and an eye roll from his best friend. Now that he had proof of Hiroki’s crush on Hide-Zou he was more determined to get them together.  
  
“Why don’t you shut up?”  
  
“Rude.”  
  
Ruiza cut in before they could bicker further. “Two tickets actually. I’ll bring a date.”  
  
“Date?” Tsunehito glanced at Ruiza. Maybe the triple date he’d jokingly suggested yesterday could wind up being a real thing. Either way he was glad the other vampire was dating someone since Tsunehito had kind of stolen Ruiza’s boyfriend. And he really didn’t want to give Asagi back.  
  
Hide-Zou grinned. “Yes, Ruiza, do tell Cupid all about your date so he’ll butt out of my love life. Don’t say it’s non-existent,” he warned as he caught Tsunehito opening his mouth to comment on just that.  
  
Fine, he’d drop the subject. Hiroki was a big boy and he probably wouldn’t appreciate it anyway since he was giving the redhead a ‘drop it’ look. “Who’s your date?” he asked Ruiza. Couldn’t be the vampires he knew as they were already in long-term, committed relationships. Unless those relationships were open? No, he couldn’t picture any of them wanting to share their lovers with someone else.  
  
“Yo-ka; he’s another,” Ruiza glanced at Hide-Zou, “Um, another friend of mine.” Translation: another vampire. “You haven’t met him yet,” he continued. “He likes music and singing so he should enjoy seeing a live then going out for drinks.”  
  
“But he’d really appreciate you wearing a sexy fun outfit,” Hiroki teased, heading up to the theater doors. “Come on. Let’s get our tickets.”  
  
“And popcorn!” Ruiza added. He followed Hiroki making a beeline for the concession stand once he’d purchased his ticket. Good thing he’d stay young and slim forever otherwise he’d be in trouble.  
  
Once everyone had bought their tickets and snacks (Ruiza’s popcorn was about the size of his head) they headed to the theater, getting seats near the back. Tsunehito made sure to put Hide-Zou between him and Hiroki, Ruiza sitting on the redhead’s other side and happily digging into his family sized (Ruiza sized) popcorn.  
  
“How can you eat all that plus candy without getting sick?” Hide-Zou asked, eyes wide at the amount of food.  
  
“I like food,” Ruiza replied.  
  
That was the understatement of the year.  
  
  
Hiroki rubbed his eyes as the credits started rolling. “That may have been the worst movie I have ever seen,” he said.  
  
Tsunehito cast him a scandalized look. “What? You didn’t like it? I thought it was great,” he protested glancing at Hide-Zou to see what he thought. From the trailers this particular movie had seemed like it’d be on the good vampire movie list rather than the crap he and Hide-Zou enjoyed for laughs.  
  
“I liked it,” Hide-Zou replied. “Ruiza? What’d you think?”  
  
Ruiza shrugged. “It was okay. Not good, not bad. Funny in parts but overall forgettable.”  
  
Tsunehito sighed and stepped forward to link arms with Hide-Zou. “I guess we just have lower standards.” Being human surely helped though. Maybe next time he’d watch a vampire movie with just Hide-Zou. No vampires allowed. He’d feel less like he was lying that way. It wasn’t fair that Tsunehito knew all about the Tokyo vampires while Hide-Zou only had an unproven theory of Hiroki being one. Someday, Tsunehito promised, Hide-Zou would know the truth.  
  
*   *   *  
  
“Wow,” Tsunehito whispered, looking at the gigantic TV taking over the wall of the living room. He shuddered to think how much the TV cost let alone the expensive-looking leather couch that Ruiza and MiA were already sitting on. Well, it was hardly as if MiA and Hakuei needed to be thrifty. If he had as much money as they did he’d want to live in luxury too.  
  
The three were soon settled on the couch, eating their popcorn and engrossed in the movie MiA picked. They’d only been watching for about ten minutes when the door opened. Tsunehito glanced over to see Hakuei standing in the doorway, staring at the TV screen in clear distaste. He’d only encountered Hakuei a few times and the older vampire was kind of intimidating.  
  
“What the hell are you three watching?” Hakuei asked.  
  
“A post apocalyptic movie,” MiA explained without looking away. “Humans live in high cities protected by running water and don’t venture out after sunset. The vampires come out then and one bite or any contact with their blood turns you into one of them.”  
  
Ruiza grabbed the remote, pausing the movie so Hakuei could see how hideous the vampires in it were. “The acting is kind of bad, but it’s an interesting concept. Plus these vampires are so ugly it’s funny,” he giggled.  
  
Tsunehito much preferred the looks of the two beautiful vampires he was seated between. “Does running water bother you?” he asked MiA, realizing he’d never asked that before. Sometimes running water was a deterrent to the undead. In books at least. Mirrors, garlic, and religious symbols were infective while sunlight and holy water would wound them. As far as he knew those were the only ways to seriously harm, even kill a vampire.  
  
“It doesn’t,” Hakuei answered before MiA could reply. “Silver doesn’t bother a vampire either. MiA’s love for jewelry should make that obvious.” He took off his shoes then headed over to the couch to look at the TV, glancing at Tsunehito. “You watch terrible movies with real vampires for fun? You’re a strange human,” he said looking amused.  
  
The redhead shrugged. “I’ve been watching vampire movies for years. Now that I have vampire friends it’s pretty fun to watch them together. Especially the terrible ‘I can’t believe money was actually spent to produce this garbage’ ones,” he added thinking of the movie he’d watched with Hide-Zou last night. They could barely eat their ramen from laughing too hard over the absurd plotline and acting.  
  
“They are fun,” MiA agreed. “It’s the equivalent of me watching a historical movie with you.”  
  
“Which isn’t fun,” Ruiza muttered. Hakuei gave him a look and he quickly shut up. Oh right, Hakuei was basically Ruiza’s boss.  
  
Hakuei laid his hand on MiA’s head fingers running through his hair. “Play your terrible movie if it entertains you so much. This so-called vampire is an offense to everyone’s eyes while I have no doubt that this movie is an offense to everyone’s intelligence.”  
  
Mia cast Tsunehito an apologetic smile. “He doesn’t like stupid movies. Especially ones that are completely and utterly inaccurate.” He reached up to take Hakuei’s hand surprising MiA when he tugged the older vampire onto the couch to join them. “Watch it with us.”  
  
“Absolutely not!” Hakuei protested. “I refuse to watch such drivel.”  
  
“Too bad. You’re going to watch with us.” MiA patted his boyfriend’s knee then scooted closer to snuggle against his side, making himself comfortable.  
  
Maybe Tsunehito should have asked Asagi to come join them. Though Ruiza would’ve been left out. No one liked being the third wheel. Or fifth wheel as this case would be. Though if his date with Yo-ka went well… He glanced over at Ruiza. “Did Hiroki give you tickets for your date?”  
  
“He did. MiA and I are shopping for a date outfit tomorrow,” Ruiza replied.  
  
“The last thing you two need is more clothing,” Hakuei griped. “I’ve already had to build MiA a larger closet twice now. At this rate I’ll be turning two of the bedrooms into storage for your clothes,” he said giving his lover an accusing look.  
  
MiA rolled his eyes. “You knew I liked fashion when you started dating me.”  
  
Tsunehito thought of Ruiza’s clothes in Asagi’s house. Oops, maybe they shouldn’t have gone shopping together earlier. Ruiza did have plenty of clothing as it was. Before everyone could bicker about clothing and closets he grabbed the remote to resume playing the movie. Despite Hakuei’s protests about not wanting to participate he lifted MiA onto his lap and settled in to watch.  
  
“Do you want us to restart the movie for you?” Tsunehito offered. “We haven’t been watching long.”  
  
“Yes, do that and I’ll get some more chocolate,” Ruiza said. He pushed his popcorn bowl into Tsunehito’s hands and ran to the kitchen before he could say otherwise. The redhead shrugged and started the movie over again.  
  
Next time Tsunehito would have to bring Asagi to the vampire movie party.  
  
*   *   *  
  
“Her jumps are terrible,” Tsunehito complained as he glowered at the TV. “Her character is twenty years old yet she can’t even do a quadruple axel? I did my first quad when I was fourteen! What sort of competitive skater is this actress supposed to be playing, a child?”  
  
Asagi tilted his head. “What’s so bad about her jumps?” They looked fine to him. Especially since he couldn’t picture himself doing anything she did. Apparently there were glaring errors in all of her performances though since his lover offered worse criticism than the judges in the movie did.  
  
“Watch her feet,” Tsunehito replied. “She isn’t jumping well and she’s not getting the height she should.”  
  
Asagi draped his arm around his grouchy lover’s waist as he focused on the TV screen. Now that Tsunehito had mentioned her flaws he could understand his lover’s dislike of the performance. And he had a point about her jumps. She lacked his grace and impeccable technique. She was just an actress though. Tsunehito used to be a professional figure skater. Asagi was starting to realize that watching a figure skating movie with Tsunehito hadn’t been one of his brightest ideas. Probably as much of a mistake as when he and Atsushi saw set in the Meiji Jidai, bringing Tsunehito along so he could get to know Atsushi a little better. The movie had been a disaster. Atsushi and Asagi were unable to control their laughter over the numerous historical inaccuracies.  
  
“Ugh, I could have done that jump better in my sleep!” Tsunehito complained loudly. He made another disgusted face at yet another flaw in the routine.  
  
Asagi decided not to bother continuing the movie. He picked up the remote and stopped it. “I believe we should add figure skating movies to our black list of things we can’t watch together.”  
  
The redhead laughed softly. “I think that’s a good idea. No figure skating from actors or actresses, no historical movies…”  
  
Asagi grasped Tsunehito’s slim waist and lifted him onto his lap. “It appears our list is growing.”  
  
Tsunehito’s lips curved into an amused smirk. “So it is.” He leaned in to kiss Asagi, pressing his warm body against the vampire’s. “What else should be off limits?” He traced his painted nails down Asagi’s chest. It was difficult to concentrate on thoughts of movies while having a lapful of seductive redhead. “I assume vampire movies are a taboo?” He swept Asagi’s hair aside and started kissing his neck. Asagi tightened his grip on his lover’s waist as he took a shaky breath.  
  
“Vampire movies are quite entertaining. Especially when we are supposed to have some hideous true form, such as that bat like form Dracula and his brides took in Van Helsing.” Those were the most amusing.  
  
“Or sparkle,” Tsunehito snickered against his neck then resumed his ministrations.  
  
Asagi laughed. Twilight and its absurd portrayal of vampires would never cease to amuse him. What sort of vampire didn’t have fangs and sparkled in the sunlight instead of meeting a fiery death beneath its rays? His smile faded as he imagined being able to stand in the sunlight. To have his skin shine like diamonds instead of burning as if it’d been dipped in acid. To see sunrises and sunsets without burning his eyes… Though every vampire mocked the ones in Twilight he knew many of them, including himself, would gladly take glittering skin for the ability to move around in the daylight again. Asagi nuzzled Tsunehito’s hair to distract himself. Losing the sun was a fair exchange for having a strong, healthy body that wouldn’t be destroyed by disease. A shiver swept through his body as Tsunehito reached a particularly sensitive patch on his neck. “Tsune,” he whispered, slid his hands to the top of the redhead’s jeans. “If you continue like this you may find yourself pinned to the couch beneath a lustful vampire.” He prided himself on his control but what man, what vampire, could resist his beautiful lover when he sat in his lap and worshipped his neck like this?  
  
“Maybe that’s the goal,” Tsunehito replied.  
  
Movie night would have to wait.

 **Notes**  
1) How do you like the little slice of life fics like this one? I have some others started or in my head, just haven't decided if I should complete them or not. If readers want more then I can write others. Also wondering if i should write Ruiza's date.  
2) I officially got diagnosed with carpal tunnel last Wednesday. Horray me. Typing is harder for me now so updates will be slower than I'd like. I still aim to have the vampires finished this summer though. Maybe I'll make August my goal and really tackle it. Treat the vampire series like NaNoWriMo.


End file.
